


El corazón del relojero

by Izuspp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: Erwin no sabía que las inocentes palabras de un humilde relojero, serían las que le salvarían.





	El corazón del relojero

 

_“No hay manera en la que puedas arruinar algo que haya sido hecho con amor y dedicación.”_

Erwin, era el hijo de el único médico en un pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada. La profesión de médico había sido transmitida por generaciones en su familia, y era su deber, heredar tan noble labor. Erwin estudiaba muy duro, casi desde que tenía memoria. Leía los viejos libros de su padre, y estaba presente en cada ocasión en la que debía tratar a un enfermo, incluso cuando a su padre le tocaba hacer una cirugía.

Pero por más que estudiaba, Erwin sentía que no avanzaba nada. A pesar de tener escasos once años, se sentía constantemente frustrado al no ser capaz de aprender correctamente aquel difícil oficio. En esa época y en un pueblo como ese, la esperanza de vida tampoco era demasiado alta; por lo que a esa edad, ya se esperaba que fuese capaz de tratar enfermedades leves y tener conocimientos básicos. La presión de la gran carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros, era la misma que dificultaba su aprendizaje.

A pesar de que aquel oficio se le había impuesto desde que nació, Erwin realmente sentía deseos de llegar a convertirse en un gran médico. Con todo su corazón, quería llegar a ser capaz de ayudar a las personas, así como su padre y sus antepasados. Pero todo el tiempo se preguntaba, si él había nacido defectuoso o algo por el estilo; ya que no era capaz de aprender, aunque se esforzara mucho.

Uno de tantos días, se abrió la puerta del consultorio de su padre, en donde él se encontraba junto a su progenitor, y allí apareció un hombre de cabello negro, más o menos de la misma edad de su padre, que llevaba un sombrero en su cabeza. De su mano, iba un pequeño niño con cabello del mismo color y que parecía un par de años menor que Erwin.

—Buenos días señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? — Saludó el padre de Erwin.

—No venimos a consulta doctor. Soy un simple relojero que viaja de pueblo en pueblo ofreciendo sus servicios. Este es mi sobrino Levi, quien también está aprendiendo el oficio ¿No tendrá de casualidad algún trabajo para nosotros? Ya hace varios días que no conseguimos nada y el dinero escasea.

—Lo lamento mucho, el único reloj con el que cuento trabaja perfectamente. Pero no puedo dejarlos así. ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos a almorzar?

El relojero aceptó la invitación y aprovechando que el doctor no tenía ningún paciente, se dedicó a hablar con él y contarle sobre sus viajes, mientras llegaba la hora del almuerzo. Por su parte, el padre de Erwin le indicó que llevara al pequeño Levi afuera, para que pudiesen jugar mientras estaba lista la comida.

—Así que, ¿también serás relojero?

—Así que, ¿también serás doctor? — Fue la respuesta de Levi, mirándolo casi sin interés.

—Eso quisiera, pero no creo lograrlo. Soy una decepción. Por más que lo intento, sé que lo arruinaré al final, seguro fracasaré. — Confesó el pequeño, cabizbajo y suspirando profundamente.

—¿Te gustaría ser doctor? ¿O solo lo haces porque te obligan?

—¡Claro que me gustaría! Amaría llegar a ser un doctor tan bueno como mi padre, o mejor.

—No te preocupes. — Dijo Levi seriamente. — No hay manera en la que puedas arruinar algo que haya sido hecho con amor y dedicación. ¿Ves esto? — Dicho eso, sacó de su bolsillo un bonito reloj, color dorado el cuál le mostró. — Mi tío se lo robó a un hombre rico hace un tiempo, pero en la huida, el reloj cayó y se estropeó.

—Pero si trabaja perfectamente. — Dijo Erwin mientras examinaba el objeto, ignorando lo mejor que pudo la parte del robo.

— Me tomó mucho tiempo repararlo. De hecho, fue una prueba de mi tío, para comprobar que yo valía como relojero; o al menos eso me dijo cuando logré arreglarlo. — Levi acercó el reloj al oído de Erwin, quien pudo escuchar claramente el _tictac_. — ¿Escuchas eso? Me gusta pensar que es el latir de su corazón, y que de alguna manera, algo de mi propio corazón quedó en este reloj.

—¿Porque lo reparaste con amor y dedicación?

—Así es. — Levi, que en ningún momento había cambiado su estoico semblante, a pesar de pronunciar tan tiernas palabras, colocó el reloj en las manos de Erwin. — Consérvalo, y cuando sientas que vas a fallar, escucha el _tictac_ de su corazón, te recordará lo que tienes que hacer.

* * *

 

Treinta años habían pasado. Gracias a aquel episodio, Erwin se había convertido en un médico muy bueno y había sido capaz de salvar muchísimas vidas. También había logrado enseñarles a varios aprendices, por lo que, a pesar de jamás haberse casado o haber tenido hijos, le fue posible traspasar sus conocimientos a otras generaciones.

Erwin jamás olvidó a Levi y sus palabras, que fueron las que le dieron el empuje necesario para convertirse en el hombre que llegó a ser. Cuando se sentía cansado o frustrado, acercaba el reloj a su oído y escuchaba el _tictac_ del corazón de Levi, dándole ánimos para continuar.

Pero un día, el reloj dejó de funcionar. Erwin no pudo evitar sentir un horrible sobrecogimiento, así que tomó la decisión de salir de su pueblo y viajar lo que fuese necesario, para encontrar a Levi o al menos, alguien que alguna vez lo hubiese conocido.

Viajó durante muchísimo tiempo, en algunos pueblos no le daban razones; en otros sus esperanzas se renovaban, al saber que al menos por allí había llegado a pasar un relojero errante. Poco a poco, con mucha perseverancia, Erwin logró dar con el pueblo en el que Levi se había establecido.

—¿Hablas de Levi? Ese viejo gruñón solo tiene clientes es porque es muy bueno, de lo contrario, nadie se acercaría a él. —Fue lo que le dijo un aldeano, cuando le consultó sobre la ubicación de la vivienda de Levi.

Algo confundido, Erwin se dirigió al lugar y cuando lo encontró, entró con cuidado. Si Levi se había convertido en un hombre así, no sabía cómo podría reaccionar ante él y no esperaba que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Quién es? — Se escuchó una voz al fondo. Erwin se acercó solo para comprobar con entusiasmo, que al fin había encontrado a Levi. Obviamente, los años le habían cambiado muchísimo, además, sólo le había visto una vez cuando era un niño. Pero podía reconocerlo, aún en la penumbra del oscuro local, Erwin jamás olvidaría a su salvador.

El médico se acercó, pensando que tal vez, si Levi le veía de cerca, llegaría a reconocerlo también; aunque fuese una infantil esperanza. Pero su sonrisa se desdibujó al llegar frente a la mesa de trabajo del relojero, ya que, al mirarlo directamente al rostro, se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba ciego.

—Traigo un reloj para reparar. — Pronunció Erwin en un hilo de voz.

El relojero estiró su mano y Erwin le entregó el reloj. Levi lo tomó y lo acercó a su oído, escuchó cuidadosamente y luego comenzó a palpar lenta y cuidadosamente con las yemas de sus dedos, toda la superficie del objeto.

—Me tomará algunos días repararlo. — Finalmente dijo, mirándolo directamente, pero sin poder verlo en realidad.

—Tómese el tiempo que necesite.

Erwin se hospedó en la posada del pueblo, pero a partir de ese día, comenzó a ir al taller de Levi. Le llevaba comida y se ofreció a ayudarle a limpiar su hogar y su tienda. Levi nunca se rehusó a ninguna de esas atenciones, pero tampoco era muy conversador. Mientras se concentraba en arreglar el reloj, tan solo con su tacto y su oído; Erwin le admiraba, pareciéndole increíble que pudiese hacer un trabajo que necesitaba de tanta precisión, sin poder ver.

El médico le platicaba a Levi sobre las cosas que había aprendido y visto en sus viajes, sin llegar a revelarle el motivo del por qué viajaba. A su vez, Levi de vez en cuando le respondía con alguna de sus propias anécdotas, ya que antes de establecerse en ese pueblo, también había viajado mucho. Primero con su tío, y cuando este murió, en solitario; siempre ejerciendo su oficio como relojero.

Finalmente, el reloj estuvo reparado.

—Por un momento pensé que lo arruinaría en lugar de repararlo, por eso tardé más de la cuenta. — Confesó Levi, mientras le entregaba el reloj a Erwin, quien lo acercó a su oído para escuchar el repiqueteo de su _tictac_ : su corazón.

—No hay manera en la que puedas arruinar algo que haya sido hecho con amor y dedicación. — Hizo uso de aquella frase que tantas veces se había dicho a sí mismo.

—Parece que, incluso las palabras de un niño, pueden llegar a tener un gran efecto si son bien utilizadas. ¿No es así, Erwin?

—¿Acaso me recuerdas?

—Jamás olvidaría ese reloj. — Comentó inexpresivamente. —Pero tampoco, podría olvidar el brillo en los ojos de quien lo recibió hace ya tantos años. Probablemente, esa fue la única buena acción que hice durante mi vida, pero nunca me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. A pesar de que mi tío me dio una buena paliza por regalar el reloj que era nuestra reserva de emergencia. El viejo pensaba venderlo en el momento en el que nos quedáramos sin dinero.

—No tenía idea… — Pronunció Erwin casi inaudiblemente, apretando el objeto entre sus manos y acercándolo a su pecho. —Pasaste un mal rato por mi culpa.

—¿Lograste convertirte en un gran médico?

—Todo fue gracias a ti. Por eso he viajado tanto, quería encontrarte y agradecerte Levi. Desde aquel día, no he dejado de pensar en ti y en lo que hiciste por mí. Siempre atesoré tu reloj, lo cuidé lo mejor que pude. El día que dejó de funcionar, no logré soportarlo más, tuve que salir en tu busca, con la esperanza de encontrarte aún con vida. Tuve mucha suerte. — Erwin le sonrió, mientras pequeñas lágrimas se colaban por sus ojos; aunque sabía que Levi no podría darse cuenta de su expresión.

— Creo que, el que tuvo suerte fui yo. Me alegra saber que pudiste triunfar gracias a mis inocentes palabras de niño.

A partir de ese momento, Erwin se quedó a vivir junto a Levi el relojero; ya que lo que más deseaba, era escuchar por lo que le quedaba de vida, el _tictac_ de su corazón.

Fin

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este era un fic que iba para un concurso, pero tenía que ser de mil palabras y al final no pude xD. Así que no me regañen por escribir cosas nuevas en lugar de actualizar lo que tengo pendiente.
> 
> Me gustó mucho como ejercicio de creatividad, básicamente el fic salió de dos cosas: una app que me bajé la cual te da palabras al azar y debes escribir con respecto a esas palabras. Me tocó la palabra “Relojero” y la frase, salió de una conversación que estaba teniendo con mi amiga Citlali Okumura Ren, a quien le dedico este fic, ya que a parte de que siempre me anima muchísimo con sus hermosos comentarios en mis otros escritos; me ayudó inconscientemente a armar lo que vendría a ser la idea central del fic (la frase)
> 
> Y como iba a ser algo corto sin mucha trama para el concurso, por eso está un poquitín apresurado; no lo pensé, simplemente lo escribí de corrido a ver qué salía y siento que igual no hay necesidad de agregarle más. De todas formas, ojalá les guste, algo cortito mientras logro arreglar mi laptop (esto lo escribí con la compu robada del trabajo xD)
> 
>  
> 
> ~Izu~


End file.
